Of Whips and Handcuffs
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Dino and Kyoya recall their most memorable moments in bed as they stumble with the hardships of assuming too much of each other. At least on Dino's side. RATED M. D18 and 18D. TYL-ish


Of Whips and Handcuffs

**AN: **So…This is my first M fic, I believe.

Even though it's M, I strove for 'sensual' rather than 'sexual' if that makes sense. Also tried to respect FFN's rules (just in case). Do tell me if I managed to!

Have fun, you pervs!

* * *

><p>Kyoya found herbivore chatter annoying.<p>

He tended to avoid crowds, and bit anyone who threatened to burst his bubble of personal space to death. Even so, Kyoya sometimes picked up rumors. Most were borderline stupid but there was one that pissed him off like no tomorrow.

"You know how Don Cavallone always uses a whip? Wonder if it's because he's into that kind of stuff in bed…"

.

_Kyoya dug himself deeper into that familiar warmth and the slightly older male squirmed under him before letting out a throaty moan as the Skylark once again brushed against that bundle of nerves. He bent to place a kiss on Dino's wet lips as his hands gently traced his body. Dino's arms went around his back, trying to bring the other closer still; he feebly smiled at the other before his lips trembled as another wave of pleasure hit him._

The people who spread those rumors couldn't be more off. In anything out of combat, Dino was extremely gentle and in bed, that's how he liked it.

.

"_..Kyoya." Steel eyes opened with an evident drowsiness in them. Dino smiled as he cupped his cheek._

"_Hnn."_

"_I love you." The blond said, with the gentlest smile on earth. Kyoya let his lips curve upwards slightly as he leaned forward so their lips met._

"_I suppose I do too, you corny herbivore." Dino chuckled, before the blond's naked frame pressed closer to Kyoya and both of them drifted off._

.

And it wasn't Kyoya's fault that his ancestor's main weapon —and hence, his Cambio Forma— was a pair of handcuffs. It implied nothing about his sexual likes. Au contraire, Kyoya was slightly disgusted whenever someone implied such things.

Why would he ever want to hurt the man he loved? If the purpose was some sort of control, a mere stare was sufficient with his lover. At most, hands were restrained by Kyoya's own, but that was it.

_._

_Kyoya snatched Dino's hands which were fumbling with his tie and pinned them over the blond's head with a hint of amusement. Dino chuckled before gasping as the Skylark's other hand ghosted over the clothed skin of the other._

"_Hah, Kyoya, I'm working, you know?" In response, the Skylark kissed his boyfriend right on the lips, his hand going south to tease him. Dino groaned again, hips rising to the tease, before he slipped his hands away from Kyoya's loose hold and pressed the black-haired man against the wall he had been leaning on. "Alright, if you're not going to let me work… then let me have some fun."_

_That said, the blond started trailing kisses down his neck, nibbling softly at the collarbone, before going down and down and-_

"_Ah!" Kyoya's muted gasp was music to Dino's ears, and the unbidden blush that spread on pale skin was quite the sight as well. Though the Skylark immediately controlled his expression, and leveled a deadpan stare at the kneeling Don. He snorted at the smirk he got before he pulled him up and crashed their lips together in a heated exchange. Both were already flustered, their nerves on alert, and not-so-subtle-moans escaped their lips before they pulled away._

"_Alright then. I'll leave you to work but be in bed by eight… and I'm toping."_

"_What!?" Dino exclaimed indignantly. "You come and bother me at work and you'll leave me with this-" Here he pointed to the slight bulge in his pants, making Kyoya smirk self-satisfactorily. "-and you say you want to top? There's no way I'm letting you off today, Kyoya!"_

_Dino's face morphed into surprise, however, when the younger male merely softened his gaze and let a tiny, minuscule smile on his lips. The Cloud guardian then stepped away from his lover, casually strolling to the doors and paused with his hand on the doorknob, mysterious and mischievous eyes boring into his._

"_I'll be waiting then, _Bronco._"_

_And he was gone. Dino begged the time to move faster and his paperwork to vanish. He couldn't think of anything else other than _Kissing Kyoya, holding him, being inside him…_Though if he didn't focus he'd pass out before even exiting his office._

'_God darn it Kyoya.'_

.

It had been so mortifying when Dino thought he was into that kind of stuff as well.

"…_What is that?" Kyoya asked, eyeing the fake handcuffs with no little alarm. Dino returned to the bed and kissed the other to make him relax. The steel-eyed male returned the gesture, welcoming the intrusion of a tongue in his mouth and he almost was forgetting about the cuffs when something soft pressed against his wrist. He immediately broke off to stare from the object to the male as he repeated his question a bit more menacingly._

"_A-ah, well I thought you'd be interested in-" Dino's slightly coy smile, coupled with the knowing look in his eyes just made Kyoya's face heat up._

"_I'm not." His curt words immediately brought silence in the bedroom. The teasing look started disappearing from the blond's face as he started getting flustered._

"_Oh-I-just-Sorry…uh…" Dino stammered, just making the atmosphere that much more awkward. Kyoya was about to do something about it when the other just _had _to add, "But I thought that because of how much you use your handcuffs-"_

_Kyoya made a dying-animal-noise, sounding like a cross between a groan and a sigh, as he scrubbed a hand through his face "Just…no. Shut up."_

.

If you really want to know, nowadays handcuffs in the bedroom are a major turn off for Kyoya. Dino on the other hand can't stop the blush of embarrassment that will without a doubt surface if the incident is ever mentioned.

Talking about which, Dino wasn't actually disappointed on knowing that little fact. To be honest he had been more than a little freaked out wondering whether Kyoya wanted him to use the items during sex. He had decided to try but he'd been inwardly panicking on how it should be used and such… Awkwardly enough, Dino had been dead wrong on all of it. Though embarrassing and all, the blond couldn't help but treasure the knowledge as he treasured Kyoya's every bedroom secret— the raven wouldn't _tell _him anything on pain of death.

_._

_They were deep into a make-out session, clothes messed up and half off. Dino opened yet another button, tasting every pale inch of white skin he could. Feeling Kyoya squirm, Dino kissed his skin before looking up at his lover._

"_Does that feel good?" He asked, a little nervous still of doing a bad job at this. Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction of second before he rudely yanked him by his shirt collar and kissed him, huffing in the process. The Cavallone Don didn't mind the distraction and was oddly happy at seeing the slight tint of red dusting Kyoya's cheeks. But he really needed to know what turned his lover on for this to continue smoothly. He kept on asking, and when finally he told him, "Then whatever you like, do it on me." Kyoya finally blushed cherry before storming out of the room in a huff._

He thought at least part of the reason for everything was because Kyoya had never been a man of many words.

_Dino kissed his collarbone and trailed a straight path down to his navel, and accidentally grazing his teeth against skin when he reached under the navel. Kyoya's breath quickened at that. The blond went up again and once again nibbled softly at the skin, this time, making his lover's breath hitch before quickening again. Overjoyed, Dino realized the first thing he was absolutely sure his lover indeed liked._

_Needless to say, he exploited the chance._

.

But Dino was at least sure that most of the reason stemmed from his lover's pride.

.

_Dino pouted as Kyoya shrugged off his shirt—there went half of his foreplay thank you—, before smiling at the sight of his boyfriend's exposed stomach and chest. _ _Kyoya looked at him when the blond made no motion to touch him and promptly looked away with a small tint on his cheeks as he demanded what was up with him._

"_Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're really beautiful…" Dino half-answered, half-mused already crawling on the bed towards the raven. Kyoya's frown deepened._

"_I'm not a girl."_

"_That's not what I meant." Dino chuckled as he kissed his bobbling Adam's apple before focusing his attention on his nipples. Exhaling and ghosting his teeth over the left one, he murmured, "You are beautiful because you are you. I can't really explain it. It simply is."_

_And before Kyoya could even think of a retort, the blond's mouth finally clamped over a hardening nub, an expert tongue circling it teasingly._

_Once again, not hearing a sound, the Bucking Bronco craned his neck to see his expression. Making sure Kyoya looked nothing but pleasured, Dino returned to his ministrations as he slowly lowered the raven so they'd be lying down. Though when Kyoya's back met the mattress, he immediately scowled and tried to push Dino off him._

_Confused, the blond complied, snatching Kyoya's hand in the process into his. "Kyoya? What's the matter?"_

_The steel-eyed male merely stared at the bed in a sullen silence and Dino had to play guess. Trying to get inside the pride-filled male, Dino thought he could understand a bit._

_Deciding to chance it, Dino kissed the pale hand he held before sliding completely off Kyoya —gulping at the shock in steel eyes— before once again pushing the younger male down. Once the now-puzzled man was on his back, the blond crawled forward and kissed Kyoya before returning his attention to his chest with the only change being that Dino wasn't towering over him._

"_You prideful man…" He whispered fondly before he started biting softly into Kyoya's side making him squirm._

.

Dino thought it all much too unfair that Kyoya didn't seem to have those problems of reading him. Not only in the bedroom. Though Kyoya would be forever puzzled as to what was surprising about it all.

.

"_Don, I'd be glad to be at the end of your whip, if you'd like" A herbivorous woman murmured during one dinner, most likely trying to sound coy and sensual but her voice merely grated on Kyoya's ears. He stared with a secret grimace, how Dino seemed to blush at her words before politely declining her…offer._

_._

_Later in the bedroom, Kyoya led the blond to the bed in silence. The tired Cavallone wasn't aware of Kyoya undressing him until he jumped in the air at opening his eyes and seeing his lover holding his whip._

"_K-Kyoya!? I'm sorry, I'm not into that stuff!" The blond said with a heavy blush, the raven merely blinked in surprise before huffing and returning to what he had been doing— tucking his whip away from sight._

"_I know." Was all he answered._

"_Wait, how would you know if I haven't ever told you…" Dino thought that the deadpanned expression he got was completely unwarranted._

"_I'm not stupid." Kyoya drawled as he got rid of his own suit and tie. He disappeared to open the closet and his voice drifted from there, "I would need to be deaf and dumb to think you're into that kind of stuff."_

"_Am I that obvious?" Dino felt the need to ask, not that he minded not being taken —again— for a fetishist._

"_Don't know. For me you are." Kyoya said nonchalantly as he threw a pair of sleeping pants at him. Dino stared at him in silence for a moment before throwing himself at the other._

_The raven stumbled with the unexpected weight, grunting softly._

"_Love you too, Kyoya."_

And one could never forget, that Kyoya was quick to get embarrassed during sex.

_Kyoya covered his face and mouth with his hands as Dino entered him with parsimony. Gritting his teeth in concentration, the blond groaned when he felt Kyoya tightening around him as the Skylark's body arched with pleasure. When the Bucking Bronco was fully in, he kissed Kyoya's chin as he tried to pry those hands away._

"_Kyoya…let me see your face…" Dino requested as he retreated halfway and slammed back in, the soft slap of skin mingling with their pants," hah, let me hear your voice…" _

_Once he could catch sight of a very much flustered and overwhelmed raven, Dino felt a sudden surge of overwhelming love towards his lover. His whole length inside him, he bent over and whispered in his ear, "I love you, my Kyoya."_

_He captured pink lips and Kyoya's voice surged unstoppable. Seeing the embarrassment of the other, Dino continued to pleasure his lover to keep his mind away from it. He probably wouldn't be able to say it out loud but that voice was incredibly erotic._

.

Forever in his mind would remain the first time Kyoya had moaned for him —they weren't even doing it (yet).

_._

_Dino was feeling a rush of adrenaline as he pumped his lover with his right hand and sucked on a nipple with his mouth. He could feel the athletic body of Kyoya fighting against the sensations even as he was being overwhelmed. _

_The blond let go of him, eliciting a small gasp of want and positioned himself to he'd be able to take Kyoya with his mouth._

_Dino had only started when the most arousing sound ever escaped ever-pale lips. Everything seemed to stop as both males stared at each other with wide eyes. To his surprise, Kyoya turned the most violent shade of red before he managed to cover his face._

_Fearing he was about two-seconds away from being kicked out of the bedroom —hard-on and all— Dino prudently didn't say anything and instead returned his focus elsewhere._

_(Though apparently he _was _stupid enough to bring it up some other time and Kyoya proceeded to ignore him for a week.)_

.

Exasperatingly enough, Kyoya seemed not to be embarrassed by it when in company.

_._

_Dino had spent the night with Kyoya and had been invited to a breakfast with the rest of the guardians and his little brother. They were having a good time when Tsuna was worried when Dino winced, but before the blond could come up with anything to say, his helpful bird quipped in a deadpanned tone,_

"_We had sex."_

_Reborn still liked to bring that up whenever he could and often times wondered out loud who's face had been redder —Dino's or Tsuna's._

* * *

><p>Dino often wondered how this match made in hell came to be. He was almost everything Hibari Kyoya seemed to despise; and Kyoya was too violent for Dino more often than not. Or so they had thought.<p>

Dino was a boss. He was compassionate but not stupid. He was stern and wouldn't hesitate to make a hard decision but wouldn't hesitate either on extending a helping hand.

Kyoya was mature. He paid a lot of attention to his surroundings and didn't like to bother or be bothered. He was a bloodthirsty creature, but he also was the most gentle person Dino had ever met. He didn't pretend and for the blond that was an immeasurable gift.

They also leveled each-other out. Dino didn't know when it had started that he sought a talk with the Skylark. And the raven was puzzled as to when he had started to seek the smiles of the Bronco.

A couple years in a very bumpy road and they had come to know each other inside out. So as the rumors continued of whips and handcuffs, they could exchange a private look before Kyoya bolted to bite the offending party to the death and the blond would look the other way.

Now that he thought about it, they made quite the couple.

End

* * *

><p>Goddamit, it turned so mushy in the end. I'm not even a fan of this pairing, but I was thinking about how they'd work out with the rumors that would no doubt spring about their weapon choices (I was never sold to Dino's hidden sadistic side).<p>

Do tell me what you thought! And how I could improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
